Indulgence
by SwampTreader
Summary: If Katara had just understood what the payment for her sins must be. If she had just understood what she must give in place of money that she did not have...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO IMPORTANT READ THIS! This is NOT meant to call out any religion or culture or anything of the sort. This is how my twisted mind works. I was taking notes in my Medieval History class and got inspired. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND!**

* * *

Her parents died when she just a little girl, leaving her grandmother and older brother to raise her.

She was twelve when a plague swept through her village in the South Pole, killing nearly everyone, including Gran-Gran. It was the Fire Nation that saved the few survivors. They had arrived in a large, metal ship and took in the remaining ten people. It was not a large village to begin with. They fed them and gave them a warm place to sleep.

That was the first thing that made Katara love the Fire Nation. The rest came when she arrived in the hot, humid nation. It was beautiful and had a rainy season, a whole season all it's own where she was drenched in her element.

The Fire Nation place her and her brother Sokka with an older couple. Their foster parents treated them well, even if they didn't share much affection. The married couple took it upon themselves to ingrain the belief of Agni into Sokka and Katara's minds. Katara believed in the sun god, although Sokka called it foolish, unscientific and downright silly.

Later, when she turned fifteen and her brother breached seventeen, she foolishly convinced Sokka to move with her to to Caldera city on a whim, dreaming of adventure and excitement. What she got was living on the streets, stealing food and begging their way into inns when it rained at night. She felt awful for getting Sokka into this mess. It was her fault, even if Sokka said it wasn't.

Everything came to a head when she got caught stealing a hair trinket. She had not needed it, but she had never seen something so beautiful before and it had been far too long since she had owned anything that was not for her survival.

The man that owned the stall snagged her by the hair, yanking her to the ground. "You ugly, foolish girl! Do you not know the Proclamations of Agni!?" He yelled. "Stealing is punishable by the whip! Thief!" He cried. The crowd stopped and stared at them.

"P-please," she faltered, panic stirring in her belly at the thought of being at the receiving end of a whip. She had seen the punishment before, the memory branded into her mind forever. "I'm sorry, please don't lash me," she begged. The man looked down at her and studied her face. It was the longest moment of her life. And she did not think she had ever wanted Sokka by her side more in her life.

"You are fortunate I am a kind man," he said, calmer than before. Tears gathered in her eyes at his display of mercy. "But I am not a godless man, it is my duty to punish you for your transgression. You must learn the way of Agni." He drawled back and smacked her so hard her hair whipped over eyes. He struck her again. Pain burned through her face, flushing her cheeks bright red. He yanked her head back by her hair and pressed two glowing fingers to her neck, singeing her with his fire bending. She cried out loudly, enough to cause everyone in the market to fall silent from their whispered gossip.. He released her and she fled…

Sokka had been furious with her. Scolding her for being so stupid and selfish. She knew she deserved it so she took the verbal punishment in stride.

Things only got worse from there. It was approaching winter and the rains were icy and relentless. They were caught out in a storm, no shelter, no food, and no luck begging their way into a building for a nights stay. Everyone had all seen the scabbing burn on her neck. Apparently it was a universal sign, marking her as a thief, a sinner. No one wanted to bring bad luck or the wrath of Agni upon them for helping an evil girl. And that made it her fault that Sokka could not find shelter from the rain either. She told him to go find a place without her, that she would be fine, but he refused to leave his little sister.

_It was during that winter, in those freezing rains that she began to think of all the sins against Agni she had committed._

**...**

Sokka contracted a fever after spending an entire night in an alley, a tiny awning the only source of cover from the wicked rain. Katara had held him close, curling her body against him, desperate to keep him warm and dry but it was useless. He had been acting a bit ill for the past few days but the frigid night air and cold rain had pushed him over the edge. His skin was burning and his breathing shallow. Katara was so terrified he was dying. And it would be all her fault...

A woman suddenly appeared beside them, a lantern in her hand and a blanket thrown over her head. "Come on," she said. Katara stared at her dumbly. No one usually offered free help on a whim, and surely it was not her luck that she might receive that offer. But here it was, staring her in the face. "Come child! You don't want your friend to die do you!?" That was enough to jolt her out of her stupefied trance. She lifted Sokka, struggling to support his larger frame with her tiny, malnourished one. He was coherent enough to stumble along with most of his weight braced against his sister. The woman led them just down the alley perhaps fifty yards and let them through a door.

It was warm inside the tiny space. And for that alone, Katara thought she might cry. It was nearly morning now and the woman disappeared into a side room. Katara laid her brother down on a cot in the far corner and pulled the blankets over him.

The woman returned, the light from the fire allowing Katara to see her face. She had a few strands of silver on her temples and lines around her eyes. She was perhaps forty. "My name is Fa Ming. I saw you in the alley and I just couldn't leave you out there."

"Thank you so much, we-"

"I understand dear, now let's see to your friend," Fa Ming said setting down the tray she was carrying.

"He's my brother... Sokka," she supplied. "My name's Katara."

"He has a fever, we need to keep him cool," the older woman said as she pressed a hand against Sokka's face. Katara felt foolish for covering him with blankets now. Fa Ming worked quickly, putting a wet cloth on his forehead and dabbing at his neck and chest. Katara stood by idly, worrying her thumbnail between her teeth. Eventually she declared that she had done all she could and said Katara should come and get something to eat.

They sat across from at a little round table. Katara picked at her soup and bread, not really having much of an appetite. "Katara, dear," the woman said gently after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

Fa Ming seemed to think about what she was about to say. "I know your kind. You probably came to Caldera hoping for fortune but you ended up on the streets instead. You steal for your food, you beg in the streets, probably run a few scams here and there. I understand dear, it's the only way for some people to survive. Sometimes one has to do sinful things to survive, but… they are still sins." She was quiet for a long moment. The silence gave Katara a moment to register what was being said to her. Surprisingly most of the things Fa Ming had said were true about she and Sokka. Maybe this lady really knew what she was talking about… even though Katara still had yet to find out just where she was going with this conversation. "Have you ever confessed to a sage before?"

"No… we never really had the time…" she answered a bit guiltily.

"I believe that Agni is punishing you for your misdeeds. I see you have been marked a thief. That is a great offense…"

"Yes. I know." Katara hung her head. She was ashamed, it was her fault things had been going so badly recently. It was all because of her greedy, selfish desire to have something shiny that had caught her eye. The shape of the burn and its placement on her neck told everyone that she was a sticky-fingered sinner. Theft was one of the greatest offenses against Agni. Her scar screamed for everyone to shun her and stay away from such an evil girl. She knew only a sage could recall the burn through some kind of ceremony and special bending techniques but she didn't know the details of all of it.

"Agni is frowning upon your transgressions and punishing your brother with this fever. I think the only way to help him is to go and confess to a sage, a Royal Sage. He will forgive your sins to Agni and then, your brother will be well."

"And if I don't?" She asked curiously.

"He will surely die."

The cold and unforgiving manner in which Fa Ming spoke struck fear into Katara's heart, her blood becoming ice in dread. She couldn't lose Sokka. He was her only family left in the whole world. He was her brother, her protector the one who offered logic and reasoning to her stupidity.

"Please, where do I have to go?" Katara pleaded, her voice almost a whisper from fear of losing her brother.

"The Fire Palace. I do not know what wrongs you have committed in the past, dear, but I think you may even have to take your case to the High Sage."

She gulped. "Fire Lord Ozai?"

"Yes."

* * *

She was beyond nervous. She had never been to a confession before… let alone in the Royal Palace. She was currently in a small sitting room, resting on a plush chair. She sat at the very edge of the seat and wrung her hands between her knees. "Come child," a sage called from the door that had suddenly opened without her hearing.

She rose and followed the man in the red robes and pointed hat down the hall and into a large room. Fires burned in each corner, incense smoke floating down from the sconces near the ceiling. "Tell me, what is it you would like Agni to forgive you?" The sage asked gently.

Katara glanced around the room, looking anywhere but at the man before her. "I- my brother's sick. And I think it might be because Agni is angry with me…"

"Hmm, interesting. What do you believe you have done to anger him so?"

She pulled down the high collar of her nicest dress (which was rags next to the silk robes of the sage). "I was marked as a thief." The sage frowned and then nodded his head for her to continue. "I've stolen a lot of things and I've lied… a lot. I um, I've tricked people, I have been malicious to others, I purposely spooked a man's team of ostrich-horses because I was angry. There was this one time when I trespassed on private land and killed a wild goat-deer…" Katara rambled on forever about anything and everything she thought she might have done wrong. When she was done, she was almost quivering, now having acknowledged all her transgressions, she thought for sure she would be excommunicated from Agni's Realm.

"You have sinned greatly for one so young. A hefty atonement must be paid in order to redeem yourself to Agni." He was quiet then, for nearly a full minute. Sweat rolled down Katara's spine, the fires seeming to get hotter the longer he was silent. "I do not believe I am the right man to turn this confession over to Agni. I believe the Fire Lord must be counseled."

It was what she had been fearing all this time. The Fire Lord was the most powerful man alive. Agni himself had chosen every Fire Lord since the beginning of time. To think, she would be facing the man Agni had chosen and blessed to rule over the world in his mortal absence. She practically shook as the sage got up and left the room to speak to the other sages. It felt like she was in a volcano, the fires were hot, sweat was rolling down her temples despite the shiver in her spin. And time passed so slowly. It seemed like an hour before the sage came back.

"You are very fortunate Miss. Katara! The Fire Lord is free at this very moment. Quickly now, let us not keep him waiting."

This was happening too fast. She had hoped for an appointment maybe in a few hours or tomorrow even, then she would have time to prepare for this. She was frantically grasping at every memory she had of how to behave in front of royalty. There was very little to go on. Her hair must be frizzled with the humidity, her face was sweaty, and her robes!? Goodness, she was certainly not dressed well enough to see the Fire Lord. Her mind was spinning as she walked behind the sages numbly. She prayed she wouldn't do something stupid and embarrass herself or worse, do something wrong and condemn Sokka to death by fever.

Before she could even process that she was being shown through a massive door she was suddenly inside the throne room, staring down the long floor at a wall of flames. Her heart hammered in her chest and she jumped violently when the doors shut behind her. She froze for a moment, unsure of how to approach Agni's chosen one. "Come," a voice called from the other end of the room. Her feet moved unbidden towards the wall of flames. As she got closer she could see a shadow behind the fire. That must be the Fire Lord. It was then her mind returned to her and she almost threw herself to the floor, pressing her forehead to the cool tile. "Hello, Katara." How he knew her name she did not know, the sages must have told him. "I understand you have transgressed greatly against Agni and seek my council. Tell me, daughter of the Water Tribes, what confess you?"

"Fire Lord Ozai, A-Agni incarnate, I seek to be forgiven. My brother is ill. Agni is punishing me for my evil deeds and if I fear if I don't seek redemption, he will die. He is my o-only family." Her voice shook and faltered as she spoke but she really couldn't care much about that with the fear coursing through her. This man held her brother's life in the palm of his hand. If he did not counsel with Agni for the forgiveness of her sins, Sokka would die. "Please Fire Lord Ozai, help me."

She was silent, her breath fogging the tile beneath her mouth. "Rise, I wish to see your face." Katara did as she was told, daring not to look at the shadow directly. "I feel certain you are genuine about your request. My sages have told me of your sins. You have been very evil, Katara, there will be a hefty price to redeem yourself. One hundred gold pieces for the forgiveness of your sins. It is the only way I can speak with Agni on this matter."

Her heart stopped beating and her blood positively stopped moving through her veins. She would never be able to afford that, not even if she saved for a year, and Sokka would not last that long. Dread swirled in her stomach and rose in her throat, cutting off her windpipe. She would lose her brother, he would die because of her. She would never be able to live with herself. He had raised her, comforted her when she missed her parents, kept her safe on the streets. He was the one that stayed up through the night, watching for danger or gave her half of his food even if it meant he would go hungry.  
"I- I have no money." Tears welled in her eyes quickly and spilled down her cheeks. Her spine quivered in desperation and terror at losing Sokka.

"It is what Agni requires," he said apathetically.

"P-please, Fire Lord Ozai, make an exception. He can't die, he can't!" Her voice was rising in panic.

"I cannot help you. I cannot change the decisions of Agni."

"There has to be another way!" She cried, snapping her head up, straining to find his eyes among the shadows. "I beg of you! I cannot allow him to suffer for my mistakes. Please, there has to be another way!" Tears streamed down her face in an endless cascade. Her voice was shrill, pleading, forlorn. "I'll do anything, please, please help me," she begged her knees threatening to buckle.

"Perhaps… perhaps there _is_ another way…" Katara's heart soared. "Speak the truth, are you a maiden of pure virtue?"

The question took her by surprise… why would that be important? "Yes," she answered after a second of overcoming her stupefied state.

"Excellent. It is important that one be pure of body as well as of heart. I believe I know a way to help you. It is a ceremony, very sacred and quite rare but I sense that this is the correct way to go about your atonement. The handmaidens will help you prepare, you must be of correct state of dress and bodily cleanliness for this ceremony. It must be held at midnight for various reasons. I am the only one capable of performing this ceremony and it must be a private occasion, you, I and Agni. I will see you in a few hours."

* * *

She was escorted to a room with a large table and given various types of food and drinks over a matter of hours. She guessed it was to purify her body for the ceremony.

Katara did not know of the ceremony Fire Lord Ozai mentioned. Of course, she had never really studied the Way of Agni either.

She was washed from head to foot, scrubbed until she was sure her skin would peel off and drenched in fragrant perfumes. Her hair was twisted on the top her head with a simple clamp. She received clean red underthings and two thin robes that made her feel a bit bashful. She had never felt something so silky and expensive before and now she was w_earing _some of the finest robes in the world. But at the same time, she had also never worn something so thinly threaded…

A gold-colored silk belt was tied around her waist, her under-fed frame now on public display. She blushed when she looked in the mirror, her waist was too skinny, her arms to thin. However, all the women preparing her for the ceremony went on and on about how they "wished they were that skinny" and that they "have never seen a more text-book perfect Fire Nation body." A single golden pendant was placed next to the clamp that held her hair together on her head. The handmaidens also dusted her cheeks with rouge and put colored powder on her eyelids, lining her eyes with kohl. And the final addition to the ceremonial dress was bright, vibrant, red lip paint. If only she had known then what she was _really _wearing…

She looked at herself in a full-length mirror and had to blink a few times to convince herself that it was her staring back at her. Her face was… pretty. _She _was pretty. The rich red of the robes contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Her eyes stood out, more blue than she had ever thought them to be. She glanced out the window and realized night had fallen. While she wasn't sure of the time, it must have been midnight because a few minutes later two guards came and escorted her to the top-most level of the palace. She was left outside a large set of ornate doors, the guards leaving quickly. Everything was silent, almost eerily so. She raised her knuckles and knocked on the door.

When the doors opened with a great rush of air that yanked free a few strands of her hair, there stood The Fire Lord. He was much more intimidating up close and in the light. Katara gulped silently as she realized how powerful he really was. His robes were thin like hers, a bit of porcelain skin peeking from the folds. He was tall, maybe even a whole foot taller than she. And he was very, very handsome.

"Let's begin," he said with a smile that made Katara chill. Goosebumps ran rampant across her skin and she shivered, frightened.

The room was massive, the furniture was beautiful and the carpet plush under her bare feet. She followed him deeper in the room and after a moment of numb gawking at the decor, realized she was to sit at a low tea table. She blushed, earning a smirk from Fire Lord Ozai. "Please, drink," he said kindly. She sipped at the hot liquid, nearly gagging at the bitter taste that gripped the back of her mouth. "It's a special blend so that there are no… _unsavory_ after affects."

"After affects?" She asked, setting the cup down in the table.

"Do not fret, I am more or less talking to myself," he chuckled with a wave of his hand to dismiss the conversation. "Here, a honey biscuit might help with the taste, I understand it's quite bracing." She took one of the small pieces of sugary dough he had motioned to, oddly noticing he wasn't drinking any tea. Well, he knew what he was doing, she supposed, he was the High Priest after all. The sweet flavor of honey and crystal flecks of sugar coated her tongue and she almost moaned as it dispatched the awful taste of the tea, replacing it with the most delectable flavor she'd ever tasted.

The Fire Lord did not eat or drink anything, he just watched her as she finished the cup of tea with a grimace. Then he smiled. He stood from the cushion he had been seated on and walked around the table, stopping behind Katara. She jumped when he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, Katara darling. It's all part of the process," he hissed into her ear. A cold chill shook down her spine and she suddenly felt very uneasy. His fingers pressed gently into her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles across the tops of her shoulder blades. She stiffened, her breath quickening. She felt that this was inappropriate, the way he was touching her.

"W-what does this have to do with the ceremony-"

"Shh. The only way this will work is if you relax, I will not harm you I promise. This is all part of the ritual I assure you." His fingers suddenly heated and pressed against her neck making her gasp at the sudden change. A low moan reached her throat, the heat and the gentle ministrations to her neck almost made her sway. No one had ever treated her with such a gentle, luxurious touch. "There, that's better, all you needed was a little heat," he said into her ear quietly. After a moment his fingers traveled back down her neck and touched the skin just below her collarbone, much too close to the soft skin of her chest. She jerked away and rose to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you. Please, don't look that way, this is all business I assure you."

"I think… I don't think you should be-" she began, but he cut her off by taking a step closer to her.

"Tell me, Katara do you understand the value of purity? Do you understand the importance of an untouched maiden?"

"I know that a woman should not be… close… with a man before she is properly married. It's an important moral of Agni."

"Yes dear, you are right. So you certainly must understand how… _valuable_… the virtue of a maiden is? It is one of the most sacred things of this earth. And things that are sacred and so very important are often… highly priced." Katara continued to back away from him, and the Fire Lord continued following her. She nearly fell backwards over a small step of the raised area the bed was placed. _BED!? _How had she not seen it before? She should not be in a room with a man where a bed was present! And certainly not alone! It was improper, scandalous! And made her feel very uncomfortable.

Fire Lord Ozai had snagged her wrist before she toppled backwards, trapping her hands against his chest. "Katara, do not be frightened. You said yourself you had no money to pay for the forgiveness of your sins, didn't you? This is the other way you begged me for." She stilled her squirming in his grasp and looked up at him, her chest heaving in panic. She stared at him for a long moment. His eyes were yellow, not a fleck of another color defiling the liquid gold. They would have been beautiful had his pupils not been the deepest black she had ever seen. "See? You just need to calm down. This will be strictly business tonight. This is Agni's will."

She involuntarily shook her head. She could not imagine laying with a man before she was married, let alone one she had known for less than a day. And much less, a man she did not love. She started to pull away but he yanked her back to him, his grip almost painful on her wrists. "Cooperate Katara," he hissed. "If you do not, your brother will die."

And that is what made the will leave her body. She had to do this, for Sokka. He should not suffer for her misdeeds. It was one night, just one night. Tears pricked at her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Your virtue is the only price worthy in place of your debts." It seemed as though his words echoed in her ears, as though she were in a water-filled cavern. She forced her head to nod. She had to do this, there was no other choice… and he was Agni incarnate right? He knew what he was doing, he was a trustworthy man, surely. He had even said it was Agni's will that she sacrifice this.

"Good, darling. You have made the right choice, your brother will live and be happy," Ozai said gently, his voice low and somehow, though she was not looking at him, knew he was smiling. Katara was literally quaking. This was such a sudden decision of great importance. She felt _guilty_ for signing away her honor without more than a full minute's thought. "Just stay calm and try to relax, Katara darling. Everything will be alright," he whispered.

She was in a daze as he continued rubbing circles into her muscles as he had done just minutes before. He worked his hands from her wrists, up her arms and then across her shoulder-blades, down her spine. Then he returned again to her neck and shoulders, she facing him all the while, blue, fear-stricken eyes never leaving his face. Then warm lips pressed against her neck, so softly she might have wondered if the touch had been real. But it was real, very real. He kissed her neck again, harder, the tip of his tongue pressing gently against her dark skin. Ice filled every vein in her body when he pulled the two layers of robes over her shoulder and nipped her gently, pushing the backs of her knees against the edge of the bed…

* * *

When she woke, early the next morning she was alone. She cracked her eyes open, wondering why they felt so sore. Had she been crying? Suddenly her surroundings were too red and she realized they were unfamiliar, she knew not where she was.

And then she remembered.

She drew a shallow breath. She didn't feel relived like she should be if her sins had been atoned for. She didn't feel relaxed or happy like she should be if the burden of her wrongs had been lifted from her shoulders. But he promised, right? He said that this would fix everything. But she felt… _wrong. _Everything felt _wrong_. She moved to sit up then, gasping in pain when her whole body cried out at the movement. She was remembering now, her brain filling in the gaps as wakefulness returned to her.

It had hurt. Everything _hurt_. He had been… violent, as her aching body evidenced. Ozai was a cruel lover. She allowed the silk sheet to fall away from her shoulders as she sat up slowly. Morning light peeked in from the curtains, allowing plenty of light for her to see the collateral of last night. The first thing she noticed were black and purple bruises on her arms and wrists. Upon blinking her eyes free of tear-swell she saw they were in the shape of fingers. Something lurched in her chest and her eyes felt damp again. She remembered crying throughout the whole ordeal from pain and emotional misery. That explained why her eyes were sore when she woke up. Something dark caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at the crest of her shoulder but pain stung at her neck.

Katara raised her fingers to the stinging area and felt indents in her skin. Had he bitten her? Yes, he had, she remembered. She moved the sheets away from her naked waist so she could inspect herself in the mirror she saw in the bathroom from where she sat. A swath of bright red caught her attention. She looked down and found the insides of her legs stained with dried blood. A sob ripped from her lips. She covered her mouth with her hands, unable to pull her eyes away from the crimson on her skin. Had she really allowed someone to do this to her? It all felt wrong, everything about the encounter felt _bad_ but he was Agni's chosen one wasn't he? A man of Agni would never tell a lie about something like this. Would he? Guilt coursed through her at that thought. Of course not. How dare she even think something like that?

She slowly, carefully, made her way off the bed and limped into the bathroom. She was so sore, tender in places she had not known existed. When she made it to the cool bathroom tile, something warm was touching the inside of her legs. She moved in front of the mirror and noticed a single drop of blood trickling down her skin. She stopped its journey at her knee, wiping it away with her fingers. She stared at the bright spot on her hand and then forced herself to assess the rest of the damage inflicted on her body.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her skin. It had been flawless just yesterday, maybe even beautiful, but now it was ugly. She was mottled with bruises of varying colors. There were red and purple bite marks on both sides of her neck and the top of her left shoulder. There were bruises on her hips, on her waist… just everywhere.

She cautiously turned around to look at her back. She had to look away just seconds after seeing the wounds. Shallow scratchs ran down her back. She was covered in marks… and _burns_. She could not stand to look at herself any longer. Sobbing, she used the toilet and then found a rag to wet in a basin of water and cleaned the blood from her thighs. Her hair was loose and tangled, her scalp was even sore from where he had tugged and yanked on her hair. She tried to gather her wits but she just could not get herself together.

It hurt to put her wrappings on but she managed to keep the knots loose like she would if she were going to bed for the night. Katara tenderly put her arms through the robes and folded them across her body but the sash was nowhere to be found. She tried to brush through her hair with her fingers but winced when she tugged at the first tangle. She spotted the clamp on the floor next to the bed and picked up, wincing as she bent down. The muscles in her shoulders protested as she lifted her arms over her head to put her hair up but she did it anyways. A image flashed across her memory. Ozai above her, her arms numb and her wrists aching from where he had pinned them above her head. She blinked it away before more could resurface. Of course, she remembered everything, every _single _thing but she did not allow herself to re-live them. She forced her mind to ignore them, for now at least.

The next feat would be to escape the palace without anyone seeing her in this ragged state. No one could know what had transpired. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and slipped through the doors.

She was shuffling down the hall, trying her best not to limp. She could see the stairwell not far ahead when a door suddenly opened to her left. She froze but she had already been spotted. A young man and women stood there staring at her. The girl looked to be the same age as Katara, but her eyes were sharp and deadly. There was a golden flame in her hair and Katara realized it was the Princess. If that was the princess then that meant that the man was… Prince Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

Her gaze darted back and forth between them, stunned and mortified that the royal heirs saw her in such a state. She opened her mouth to greet them, to kowtow at their feet but the Princess simply made a sound of disgust before rolling her eyes and continuing on her way.

"Not another one," a raspy voice said quietly.

"P-prince Zuko-" she stuttered as she moved to bow to him. She did not even have her knees bent half an inch before a warm hand grasped her arm. She flinched at the touch, shying away from the pain that shot from the bruises.

"None of that, come on. I'll get you taken care of," he said guiding her through the door from which he had just come. He led her through a few halls and doorways, then into a large sitting room. He perched her on a plush chair with clawed feet and then disappeared into another chamber. He came back a moment later with a bowl and small towel in his hands. He dragged another chair up, so close that their knees brushed. He had set the bowl down on a small table and wet the wash rag. She flinched when he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and he gave her a sympathetic look.

He dabbed at the marks on her neck making her wince but the cool water felt good to the broken flesh. The Prince was very gentle and did not speak. It was obvious he knew what had went on between her and his father. He pushed the robes from her shoulder so he could reach the other vicious marks. She leaned back and pushed his hand away, yanking the silk back up. She was too ashamed of herself despite this whole thing bein Agni's will. "I'm sorry, please just let me help you," the prince said softly, catching her eyes. His face was handsome, the spitting image of his sire, except the horrid burn of course. But his eyes were so different they may as well have been blue.

They were the same liquid gold but there was softness there, not the hard glint of Ozai's gaze. She knew he meant well and that he would not take advantage of her in any way. So she allowed him to push her robe aside again and dab the dried blood from her wounds. She did not look at him, embarrassed that the Prince of the Fire Nation was caring for her as if she were a child. (Not to mention the nature by which her injuries had come).

She found herself a few minutes later sitting in her underwear, a silk sheet pressed against her front as Prince Zuko tended to her back. He was rubbing a cooling gel on the small burns when he spoke in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry my father did this to you."

"I think you misunderstand, it was… payment… for my transgressions. I didn't have enough money."

"I know. And he told you that your virginity was the only thing valuable enough for your sins too, right?" He growled.

"H-how did you know?" She asked peeking over her shoulder but he didn't look up at her. He just continued cleaning her scrapes and bruises.

"I know because you're not the first homeless girl to come to my father for help."

She felt as though her heart stopped beating. Was Prince Zuko saying what she thought he was? Was this a regular occurrence for the Fire Lord? "He said it was the only way though…"

"He lied"

"You mean that I- I gave- m- my…" she stammered, too shocked to form a coherent sentence.

"He tricked you." He took a breath. "You didn't deserve this," he said softly, almost as if he hadn't meant for her to hear.

The tears started silently but then turned into huge, wracking sobs. Her mind was plagued with memories of the previous night and her gut twisted at the unforgiving truth that this was all just a ruse, some sick scheme to get her in his bed.

Strong hands held her elbows as she tried to sort herself out. "Calm down ok, just breathe. Please don't cry," the Prince said softly.

"I- I think I'm going to be sick," she forced out. A trash bin was suddenly between her feet and she lost the contents of her stomach into it. She was shaking, her tears drowning her sight and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Listen Miss… " he asked

"Katara."

"Listen, Katara. You have got to calm down you're going to throw yourself into a fainting spell or something."

"H-he said it was ok, he said Agni told him it was ok! I thought it was just- that it was just supposed to be business… He said my brother would live and now I've messed up again! He's going to die! Sokka's going to die because of me!" She cried aloud, attempting to grasp the truth and yet still trying convince herself otherwise.

"Sokka? That's your brother's name?" Zuko asked gently, steadying her face with his hand. The blue-eyed girl nodded in response. "Is he hurt? Sick?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "He's sick with fever."

"There's no need to worry. Where are you staying? I'll have a physician sent to him."

Katara's head snapped up at this. "Y-you would? But you're the Prince… I haven't done anything to deserve your help…"

"I am not a cruel man, Katara, I wont let your brother die. I help people, it's my job as the Prince of this nation. Now tell me, where do you live?"

"He's staying with a woman two streets behind the Golden Tea Shop…in a house with a green door," she supplied.

"He'll be ok, don't worry about him, alright? Let's just worry about you right now." Katara nodded weakly. Zuko nodded his head once, sharply and left the room. He came back a moment later with a robe thrown over his arm. "Here, I thought you might feel more comfortable in this," he said handing the black silk to her. She took it, grateful for the clean clothes, free of the smell of tea and incense. And best of all… it wasn't red.

"The bathroom is right through there if you need to you know, do whatever…" he said awkwardly motioning with his hand. She nodded and thanked him quietly before standing and heading to the bathroom. He watched her with pity as she limped into the bathroom. He just didn't understand how his father could do this to an innocent young lady.

She felt like she needed to use the toilet again even though she had just went. So she did just that and then washed her hands thoroughly. She rubbed her wet palms over her face, only further smearing the leftover makeup. She wiped away the black kohl and leaned over the sink on her elbows. She felt nauseous again, seeing the bite marks on her neck and the bruises on her wrists. She felt the muscles in her jaws tighten and she rest her forehead on the silver spigot but it was no use. She was violently ill into the basin. When she could vomit no more she noticed she was crying. She rinsed her mouth in the sink out and then slid down against the wall, letting her head fall back.

She felt dirty, angry, weak, defiled. She tried to get herself together, mortified she was falling apart in the Fire Prince's washroom. She went to stand only to grimace in pain. She still ached in private places. When she tried to stand again, (_"do it quickly this time so it won't hurt so much") _pain shot through her and something warm touched the inside of her thighs. She pulled her knees to her chest, hoping to ease the sharp pain. She parted the black robe and found blood again. It was enough to send her into hysterics. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her body shuddering and her voice becoming hoarse.

Prince Zuko burst in through the door a moment later and knelt beside her, asking her what was wrong, why was she crying? Then he saw her robe, hiked up around her thighs, and saw red spots gathering under her legs. His jaw clenched and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I'll… send a lady's maid to help you," he said quietly, rising to allow her some privacy.

Katara sat on the cool tile of the Prince's washroom, trying to stop crying. She felt as if she couldn't move, like she couldn't even form the thoughts to tell her body to _stand up. (Stand up you coward.) _She was beyond embarrassed, beyond ever wanting to show her face to another person and she wanted out. She was palming her way up, scooting her spine along the wall, but had not made it an inch off the floor when the door cracked open. A woman slid in through the door, allowing just the smallest space for her to squeeze through. Katara appreciated the lady's concern for her privacy. She was pretty, her black hair pulled into a bun, showing off her soft jaw and chin as well as her high cheekbones. If she were not in such a state, Katara would have hoped to be as beautiful when she was that age.

"Alright sweetheart, you just sit right there and Gia will take care of you." Her voice was rougher than anticipated and she bustled around busily but the little heap of a waterbender didn't mind. She was just glad to hear the comforting voice of a fellow woman. "You poor thing, you look like you've seen a ghost! Here, you need to eat something, afterall a full belly always calms the nerves," Gia said offering Katara a morsel of food wrapped in a red napkin. She shook her head, just the thought of food making her nauseous. "Hmm. I've got the just the thing." Gia dug around in her pocket until she retrieved a small wrapper. "It's a mint…candy. It'll help settle your stomach." She pressed the candy into Katara's hand and went back to whatever she was doing at the counter. She reluctantly sucked on the mint was surprised to find it calmed her rolling stomach.

"The Prince has done a fine job," the maid said as she knelt in front of Katara, inspecting the bite marks on her neck. "He's a good man, I envy the woman who marries him one day." She liked how Gia simply talked, her voice was kind and gentle and she wasn't nosy. "Alright, Sweetheart, come and sit on the counter." Katara did as she was told with Gia gently helping her up. Katara was thankful when she found a fluffy black towel folded on the marble surface for her to sit on. The maid wiped the blood from the floor in one quick, discrete swipe, tossing the soiled hand towel next to her bag. "Let's have a look." She lifted Katara's chin, looked at the teeth marks, wiping salve on them as she went. She pushed the sleeves of Katara's robes up and only glanced at the bruises before letting it fall back into place.

The Fire Nation woman pressed her fingers into Katara's ribs, between her hips, around the protruding bones and above her belly button. Gia looked up at her with a sad smile. "There is nothing wrong with you, dear. You were just poorly loved. At her soft, comforting words silent tears rolled down Katara's cheeks. The Fire Nation maid paused and worried her lip with her teeth. "The fool at least gave you contraceptive herbs didn't he?" She hissed quietly.

"Tea," Katara answered, her voice cracking, now understand why the drink had tasted so foul.

"Good, it would benefit no one to have an illegitmate child of the Fire Lord running around, burdening his poor mother."

"How did you know it was Fire Lord-"

"I saw you last night in his corridor." She let out a breath through her nose and shook her head. "I brought you extra bindings and linen strips," she said shuffling through her bag, handing the cloth over to Katara. "Now, if the bleeding continues I suggest you see a real physician," she said with a brighter face. Katara nodded, murmured a quiet thanks and gingerly lowered herself to her feet. She winced as her weight was once again settled on her tender muscles. She changed stiffly into the new wrappings, putting the linen in the bottom like she would if she were having her moon blood.

As Katara was leaving Gia spoke. "You're a good girl, Sweetheart. Agni is not angry with you.

Katara did not see Prince Zuko as she left the palace, only guards and servants who glared at her and turned their noses up as if she were a common prostitute.

She did not return to Sokka for two days, too ashamed to face him. What would he think of her? She felt she was no better than a woman of the night, now.

So long as she kept the collar of the black robe pulled up the bites were invisible to prying eyes. The bruises on her wrists were now yellowed and brown, almost the same shade as her skin. Any other marks left on her by Ozai were hidden under clothes. There were no more excuses for putting off rejoining Sokka. She dreaded it. She felt as if every passing glance in the alleys and markets were accusing, knowing glares. She felt as though everyone knew her secret. The evidence of what she had done was no longer apparent, her wounds were healing and she had washed the smell of the palace from her skin the day she left. She had brushed her hair and procured new clothes, stuffing the expensive black robe in a leather bag she begged someone for. Now, she would just have to deal with her inner demons, the dragons in her heart and mind that spit fire of shame and anger, seeking to destroy any peace left.


End file.
